Draco's bait
by EmmaRose99
Summary: When Ginny is sent on a mission to capture Draco Malfoy will she succeed or is there darker forces at hand? D/G H/G


_Draco's Bait_

No. Absolutely not!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny darling, as much as I hate the idea, it's the only way."

"Dad please do something, they can't make me do this."

"Now Ginny, no-one's _making_ you anything. We are just asking you to consider it." Sirius interjected.

Ginny looked at the room of people, there was more order members at the burrow today than she had ever seen before, and that was saying something. She sighed; "Fine, but I will break his nose if he tries anything.

"If he tries anything I will break more than his nose." Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Mr and Mrs Weasley all declared at once. A small smile came to Sirius's face when he looked at them

"And it seems you will have no shortage of body guards."

And that's how Ginny Weasley came to be walking down an alley in the middle of muggle London at night. She heard a noise and looked around, but there was nothing there; she was about to pull out her wand when she walked into someone.

"Sorry." Ginny muttered before trying to walk past, but a hand grabbed her, and held her against the wall; she looked up at the stranger and saw he was about her father's age, but the size of a bear... and drunk, very, very drunk.

"Aren't you a pretty one, huh? What's a baby like you doing out here in the night? Why don't you come home with papa here, let me look after you?"

Ginny's face went red with fury as a deep disgust for this man welled up within her. "Get. Off. Of. Me." She said, fuming with rage.

"Or what, are you gonna punish me?" the man's voice was deep and his words slurred, but Ginny could still tell he was mocking her.

"Get off of her, or I will make you wish you had never been born." An outline of a young man behind the muggle declared in a measured threatening tone.

"What, do you want her all for yourself?" The muggle slurred.

A flash of red light and then the muggle was on the ground. Ginny stumbled as the arms holding her against the wall fell away, but a new pair of arms caught her. "Hello there red." Malfoy whispered into her ear. "I do believe I just saved your virginity."

"What makes you think I am a virgin?" Ginny said, not wanting him to feel like he had the power here. Though she could practically feel the death stares her brothers were sending Harry's way as they listened to this; ready to pounce on him if she revealed she had been intimate with him.

"So Potter finally picked up the guts to rob you of it then?"

"Well...No, we are just friends...But you shouldn't just assume that." Ginny snapped.

"Or what are you going to do to me?" Malfoy smirked. Ginny was suddenly horribly aware of how close she was to him.

"Let me go. I can stand perfectly fine without your help."

"Hmmm...But you feel so good."

"I mean it Malfoy-

Ginny was cut off by Malfoy kissing the back of her neck. "You were saying?"

Ginny remembered her mission objectives. "Not here, anyone could see, let's get a room at the leaky cauldron."

"Ok"

And so they made their way to the leaky cauldron, where Ginny knew her family was waiting for her.

The order wouldn't come out until Malfoy had disregarded his wand; so Ginny had to get it off him somehow. _Think Ginny think. How are you going to get his wand? _She looked around to see Malfoy lying on the bed, topless.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Ginny exclaimed without thinking.

"What did you say to me?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I didn't think; it's just (_cringe_) I never thought YOU could ever like a blood traitor like ME."

"Don't worry about it, just get on the bed."

"How do I know you're not just going to avada kadava me afterwards?"

"Tell you what; if you are good at snogging I will put down my wand."

"How about you put it down now?"

Malfoy chuckled, "What just so your little order friends can grab me, I don't think so. I will do a deal with you Mr Black, I know your listening and I know you're in charge of the operation to bring me in. So if you come out we can make a deal."

Sirius stepped out the shadows, closely followed by Charlie who looked like he was about to throttle Malfoy. _Wow if always-calm-Charlie looks like that then I wonder what the others look like. _Ginny thought.

Sirius faced Malfoy and said: "What's your deal?"

"You give me a night alone with Ginny here, and I mean alone, no listening devices or muggle cameras and I will come quietly."

"NO ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Charlie declared.

"Well then I guess I will be leaving."

"Wait!" Ginny said, hating herself for getting herself into this situation. "It's fine, I'll do this."

"What?!"

"Charlie the order needs the information he has."

"No. It's not worth THAT; we don't need the information that badly."

"Yes we do."

"Ginny are you sure you want to do this?" Sirius asked studying her intently.

"Yes, for the order."

"Great, then if you two will leave we can get on with it." Malfoy drawled in an almost bored tone.

"I will do it Malfoy only if you meet three conditions."

"If you're worried about size let me assure you it's not a problem."

Ginny heard Sirius restrain Charlie, but ignored it. "No, ew. I meant we both give our wands to Sirius before he leaves and that he casts spells to prevent any non-wand magic from working."

"Well there will be some non wand magic happening if you know what I mean, but I'm fine with those requests. What's your third?"

"There won't be any cameras, but the listening devices stay, in case I need to call for help."

"You're in to some weird shit if you want your family listening in, but ok."

Ginny turned around to face Sirius and Charlie; Charlie was bright red with fury and was gripping the back of a nearby chair in a white knuckled death hold. While Sirius looked slightly relived. "If you're happy with this arrangement then there is nothing I can see that we can do." Charlie gave out a sound like he was about to argue, but Ginny and Sirius ignored him. "If you need ANY help just shout, we will be there right away."

After taking their wands, casting the anti-magic spells and taking down the cameras Sirius and Charlie left.

"I guess it's just you and me then Weasley." Malfoy said getting off the bed and walking towards her.

"I agreed to spend a night in a room that just so happened to have you in as well, that's all; I didn't agree to anything else."

"Yes but why don't we make the most of this opportunity? I know you want to."

"I think you are getting me and Pansy mixed up, I'm not a slut."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Malfoy said pulling her by the waist over to the bed.

Ginny went along with him ready to punch him the moment he tried anything too sexual, but was so tense that she tripped on his previously disregarded shirt and fell on top of him on the bed. Malfoy chuckled and put his hands under her armpits and lifted her up so she was lying on the bed next to him. He then swung himself around so he was straddling her.

He then proceeded to look her over appreciatively; once again Ginny cursed the tight gold top and short black skirt the order had decided she wore. He lent in closer, gazing into her eyes. Closer... Closer... Closer still; until their noses were touching. He kissed her, his lips were surprisingly soft get firm, Ginny's eyes widened and she tried to push him off but his body was toned and muscular from regular quidditch practice. Desperate to end the kiss Ginny decided that if she couldn't push him off she would have to push her head back further into the pillow. It had worked, Malfoy was left kissing thin air. He took one look at her and went back in for the kiss.

"No, stop." Ginny said, but a millisecond later his lips found hers again, she punched him.

"What the hell?"

"I said NO Malfoy, why did you carry on?"

"You know you're pretty hot when you're pissed."

"Get off of me."

"What?"

"You heard me, get off." Ginny said through gritted teeth. Malfoy moved away and she grabbed two pillows off the bed and a blanket out of the wardrobe.

"You want to do it on the floor?" Malfoy asked as she put them on the ground.

"No, this is where you will be sleeping tonight."

"I don't think so."

"Well I will be on the bed."

"Then we will both be on the bed, agreed?"

"That is not what I meant Malfoy."

"Call me Draco, and it not be what you meant but it's what you want isn't it?"

Ginny turned red at this and through a pillow at him. "Keep telling yourself that Malfoy."

Ginny turned around and started to lay out the blanket when she felt a pillow hit her back. "I said call me Draco."

"Ok Mal...Draco, did you really just do that?"

"Yes and I did this too." he said, running at her. She let out a small cry when she saw a wand in his hand; but it was soon extinguished when he tackled her to the ground. Ginny felt her head hit the ground and it all faded to black.

Ginny awoke in her room in the orders headquarters, she was thirsty and saw a mug beside her, she reached for it but as soon as she lifted her hand a horrible alarm went off, Ginny's head hurt and throbbed with the volume of it. She heard dozens of people running up the stairs to her room and decided to act like she was still asleep until she knew who they were.

The door was blasted open and in ran half the order with they're wands out, "What is it?" She heard her mother's voice yell franticly up at them.

"Nothing, looks like a false alarm."

"Well I told Sirius never to install that retched alarm system any way; I mean why would anyone ever want to attack Ginny? I'm going to tell him right now! Where is he?"

"Interrogating the prisoner I think." Ginny recognised that voice...Remus! Of course!

"Remus?" She said but her voice was dry and scratchy.

"Ginny! You're awake! Molly she's awake!"

"What?!" Molly Weasley came bounding up the stairs, "Oh Ginny I was so worried."

"What happened? How long was I out?"

"Draco attacked you and you hit your head; you have been out for 6 weeks now."

"SIX WEEKS!"

"We were so worried."

Ginny tried to speak but all that came out was a series of dry coughs. Her mum handed her some water. "Can I get out of bed? And before you say that I need rest I am going to point out I have had six bloody weeks of rest."

Ginny's legs were weak from lying down so long, so her mum helped her down the stairs.

"Ginny you're alright!" Charlie yelled as soon as he saw her; and soon she was swamped by a giant hug from Ron, Charlie, Fred and George.

"Where are Harry and dad?"

"They are in the basement with Sirius, interrogating Malfoy. The Orders mad at them because they have spent the last few weeks asking him what spell he put on you, rather than what his mission from you-know-who is."

"When do you think they will-" Ginny was cut off by someone wrapping their arms around her waist and lifting her into the air.

"Are you ok?" Harry breathed into her ear.

"I won't be if you hold me any tighter."

Harry realised her and looked into her eyes, he than kissed her full on kissing, Ginny was shocked, she had never thought Harry was into public displays of affection. But she kissed back none the less. _Ginny stop, something is wrong here._ This wasn't right, Harry wouldn't do this; but she knew someone who would.

Pulling away Ginny grabbed her wand and cast the sempu spell, the spell for detecting poly juice potion. Suddenly Harry burst in through the kitchen door with a very pissed-off looking Sirius. Everybody looked back at the Harry with his arms around Ginny, only to see her spell had brought him back to his original form.

Two hours later Malfoy had received an extremely painful beating from her brothers and a whack round the head with a rolling pin from her mum.

_Totally worth it_. He thought, lately Ginny was all he could think about. _Well I guess the spell is working then._

Ginny meanwhile was sitting in the living room trying to stay awake as Sirius tried to detect any spells Malfoy had put on her.

"Right that's it I can't find a single spell except the healing spells your mum put on you, you're free to go."

"Great, do you know where Harry is?" Ginny asked jumping up.

"I believe he is on guard duty downstairs."

"Oh."

Sirius must have seen how disappointed she was because he then said: "But I could swap shifts with him if you like."

Ginny's face filled with delight and 5 minutes later she was sitting on the corner of Harry's bed waiting for him. She had quickly changed into a low cut top and a push up bra with her shortest skirt and a black thong. Normally she wouldn't be caught dead dressed like this, but she couldn't even begin to imagine what she would have been feeling if Harry had been in a coma for a month and a half so she wanted to do something special for him. And Harry's room was sound proofed to stop his nightmares disturbing the others in the house.

But as soon as Harry saw her he narrowed his eyes and whipped out his wand. "Go away."

Ginny was shocked. "But... Why?" She asked.

"It's not real Harry, it's not real." He murmured to himself.

Ginny was starting to get worried now; as she looked at him she noticed the bags under his eyes, how his hair normally combed back was dishevelled and the smell of b o rolling of him. Slowly she stood up, not wanting to startle him.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Without warning he shot a spell at her, she ducked out the way and it hit a bedpost.

"What the hell?!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny?" Harry seemed to snap out of his trance and looked at her in disbelief. "I am so sorry; I thought you were a hallucination!"

Harry helped Ginny up than went to look down at her but seemed to get transfixed on her cleavage. Ginny rolled her eyes, and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

Harry was surprised but went in for the kiss anyway. He slowly probed her lips with his tongue demanding entry; she obliged and savoured his taste. "I missed you." He whispered when they came up for air.

"I missed you to."

"Oh Ginny." Harry started crying on to her shoulder; "It was horrible I didn't think you would ever wake up, and then Malfoy just smirked and wouldn't tell us a thing about what he had done to you."

"Shh. I know something that will make you feel better." Ginny walked backwards and sat down on his bed letting him take in her outfit.

"You naughty girl."

"I just thought you could use a little pick-me-up."

"Oh." Harry's face flushed with embarrassment; Ginny looked down and saw the cause of it. His cock was fully erected and trying to break though his trousers. Harry turned away but Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him on to the bed.

"Sit." She commanded and when Harry was sat on the edge of the bed she straddled him as if she was giving him a lap dance. She could feel his cock underneath her and circled around it deliciously.

"Christ, Ginny, please." Harry begged.

"What, you don't want this?" Ginny asked shocked.

"No it just feels so good. But I know you don't want to go all the way."

"Who say's I don't?"

"You did! You said you didn't want to do it until we were married."

"And a girl can't change her mind?"

"You can but I just want to make sure you are sure this is what you want, I don't want you to regret this."

"Oh believe me I won't." Ginny said with a seductive wink.

She then through her head back, and pushed her breasts up against his chest. She felt a sharp pain mixed with pleasure on her left breast and looked over to see Harry nibbling on it; she laughed and grabbed the back of his head, pushing it deep into her breasts and started to motorboat him. She then stepped back and slid off the top and skirt. Leaving her only in her black thong and bra.

"Let me guess, next you're going to pull out handcuffs and a whip?" Harry teased.

"How did you know?"

"Wait, what!"

"Joking! You really need to lighten up."

"Why don't you give me a massage?"

"Why don't you give me one?"

"Fine." Harry extended out his hand towards Ginny; she accepted but was thrown face first on to his bed. She tried to sit up but someone was sitting on her back. "Shh..." Harry whispered into her ear. Ginny relaxed and let him start to massage her; his hands slowly got the kinks out of her shoulders and back. Then she felt his hands slide down her slides until they were on her thighs, they rested there a while before moving away. Ginny heard him undo his jeans and stand up to take them off. She silently prayed she would be good at this, she had always wanted this, but had always thought she would muck it up somehow. She turned around and felt her eyes go wide with shock; he was huge, there was no way she could pleasure a cock that big was there? Maybe she would have to ask her mum about how big cocks can get. Ginny laughed at the thought of that convocation; she stopped laughing when she saw Harry's face though.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No Harry I was just thinking..."

"Right, what were you thinking about?"

"Would you like me to stand here telling you, or me to stand here and do this." Ginny stepped closer to him and wrapped her hand around his cock.

"Christ." Harry bit his bottom lip and looked skywards.

"Shh..." Ginny took her hand away, stepped back and turned away from him. She knew his eyes would be running up and down her body. She decided to tease him; she stepped out of his reach and slowly bent over, giving him a nice view of her butt. She stood up again and turned round quickly so Harry didn't have time to wipe the drool of his face.

"Come here." He growled.

Ginny looked over her shoulder raised an eyebrow and wiggled her hips around, she was about to tease him some more when he grabbed her flung her on to the bed and ripped his shirt off. He then took of his jeans so they were both in their underwear.

"Fuck Ginny."

"What?"

"Stop teasing me, I want you now." She smiled and walked over to him, took his hand and led him back to then bed they both lay down and kissed and kissed. Slowly Harry undid her bra and took it off her. He traced his fingers around her nipple causing her to gasp and bite his bottom lip. They kissed and Harry started to take off her panties when there was a knock at the door. "Go away." Harry yelled.

"Harry, either you come out or I come in." Sirius shouted though the door.

"Fine. Sorry Gin, another time." With that Harry pulled on his clothes and left.


End file.
